worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Shanhai Alliance
Shanhai Alliance The Shanhai Alliance is a group of players formed by Ouyang Shuo as the Alliance Chairman. Members * Ouyang Shuo (leader) * Feng Qiuhuang (Canceled the ally contract and became a part of Shanhai Territory) * Bai Hua (canceled the ally contracts and became a part of Shanhai Territory) * Xunlong Dianxue (betrayed and joined the Yanhuang Alliance) * Gong Chengshi (Canceled the ally contract and became a part of Shanhai Territory) * Song Wen (canceled after his territory was conquer). * Wufu (become a vassal state of the Great Xia Dynasty) * Mu Lanyue (canceled the ally contracts and became a part of Shanhai Territory) Group of Nineteen: ch-359 Before 9 AM, Ouyang Shuo brought Mulan Yue to stand besides the teleportation formation to welcome their allies. This Shanhai Alliance meeting could be considered their first meeting to discuss cooperation within the alliance. Hence, this matter was between players, so their historical people did not come along. On the side of Shanhai City, Ouyang Shuo did not arrange for Fan Zhongyan to come along either. The four flowers had all gathered in Consonance City, looking exceptionally beautiful. Especially Zi Luolan, who stunned everyone the moment she appeared. Compared to her, Mulan Yue was like a little girl. On the forums, Zi Luolan had a bunch of loyal fans that called her the purple enchantress. Along with them was also Bai Hua’s brother, the sect leader of Qingfeng Pavillion, moon shines over the river. Although he was older than her by only two years, he looked really old. If one looked at him, one would think that he was a middle-aged man. However, he had a bold personality. They heard Zi Luolan’s gossip. Moon shines over the river was chasing Hong Ying, making one drop their spectacles in shock. Logically speaking, the one closest to the moon would get it. With his sister Bai Hua covering, if moon shines over the river chose to chase the purple enchantress Zi Luolan or the pure, cute, and flat-chested Tsing Yi, he would have an absolute advantage. Who knew that he would actually fall for the fake little kid Hong Ying? Who would have thought that Hong Ying, who announced that she would not have a boyfriend, would silently accepted his courtship? After Bai Hua, Feng Qiuhuang brought Qing Luan. The sect leader of Tingyu Floor, Jianqi Leiyin, had also come along. The three beauties all had different personalities. Feng Qiuhuang had a rich feel to her, Qing Luan was small and cute, while Jianqi Leiyin was really cold. Rumors had it that Jianqi Leiyin was a real beauty, and she was really famous for this reason. Unfortunately, ever since the change with Yijian Xilai, her personality had warped. She started to become more like a person who would end the world. Even in such an environment, she emitted an icy aura that no one would not dare to approach. Rumors had it that Jianqi Leiyin had once openly announced that every man was bad. A woman who had been hurt was extremely terrifying. A strong women who was hurt was even more terrifying; they could even destroy the world. From Xunlong County and Stone County, Xunlong Dianxue and Wufu both came along. From their interactions, the two had started to grow close and had become close friends. Black Lion County, Gong Chengshi brought his good friend Fat Tiger. If one said that Gong Chengshi was on the road to seeking death, then Fat Tiger was a living baby. These two, who knows how they got together. Rumors had spread that Black Lion City was being turned into chaos due to this pair. Jushou had to clean up after them everyday. As a result, this old man that always did as he was instructed without grumbling finally lost it. He announce, "I cannot take it anymore, I want to leave!” These words scared the small heart of Gong Chengshi. He begged and also swore to the heavens. Jushou handled all big and small matters in the Black Lion County be it military or administrative. The moment Jushou left, Black Lion City would be on the verge of collapse. Gong Chengshi swore to the heavens. Only then could he convince Jushou and appease his anger and desire to leave. After Jushou gave him such a scare, Gong Chengshi became more well-behaved and honest. As for how long this medicine could last for, only Gong Chengshi himself could tell you that. From Tianshuang County, Song Wen and Song Wu came along. Compared to the calmness of Song Wen, Song Wu was more active. Luckily, he was really talented at leading troops. He led the newly built city protection division. As for the Snow-War rose Mercenary Group, Xie Siyun and Lin Jing naturally came over. As adventure gamemode players started to pop up, the status of the two of them started to rise. Their reputations were even being compared to Bai Hua and Feng Qiuhuang. Not only the two of them, Jianqi Leiyin and the sect leader of Thread Qing Sikou similarly had their popularities rise. They were listed as the four heroines of the adventure gamemode players. Out of the four of them, Lin Jing was the most famous. Not because of any other reason, but because she possessed one of the ten famous swords. After she obtained the god weapon, her combat strength exploded. In a short two months, she successfully challenged many experts of the underworld. All of a sudden, even the top player Blood Romance was challenged. Luckily, at the crucial moment, Blood Romance led the elites of the Blood Evil mercenary guild to successfully pass the mysterious region. He had opened this area with the mysterious region exploration scroll that he obtained from the auction. This was also the first mysterious region that players had passed through. In the region, Blood Romance had obtained many rewards. Not only did he get the sect teachings of the blood knife sect, the emperor rank cultivation method blood knife art, he also gained a platinum rank blood knife. Combining the two, Blood Romance’s power boomed, and he successfully kept his position as the best adventure gamemode player. Along with the rise of Lin Jing, Snow-War Rose also benefited. A bunch of female players chased her fame and moved to Jianye from the other imperial cities to join them. In a short two months, they had opened two more branch guilds and were growing quickly. Lastly, the specially invited rattlesnake mercenary guild arrived. The guild leader, Black Mamba was as low profile as usual. He visited Shanhai alone. In addition to Ouyang Shuo and Mulan Yue, it was a total of nineteen people. The nineteen of them were the most core members of the Shanhai Alliance.Category:Groups